Its cold in Winter
by ShadowWingsForever
Summary: Fang is on watch and its freezing. What if Max comes to warm him up? See what happens on this freezing winter night. FAX ONE-SHOT


**A/N I'm trying a one-shot. I hope you like it, keep reading!**

Fang POV

It was cold. No doubt about it. I was shivering and the cold air numbed my skin. I glanced over to the sleeping flock, they were all huddled together, covered in blankets as I took watch.

Sighing, I looked back out into the dark forest. I rapped my arms around me tighter as a gust of freezing winter air hit me.

Why did it have to be this cold? I mean in Antarctica we had big coats and everything but it still wasn't _this_ cold! I just wanted to lay down with the flock and get warm. Maybe Max would let us get hot coco in the morning.

I was so caught up thinking about coco and fires that I jumped when I felt someone started rubbing my for-arm. I whipped my head around to see Max smiling down at me.

"You should be sleeping," I said, trying hard not to shiver as another gust of wind hit us.

"Now, what kind of leader would I be if I lay there sleeping and let you sit here freezing?" she smirked and sat down next to me. Some how, Max wasn't bothered by the cold. It was like she was immune to it or something.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. She started to rub up and down my arms. The feeling was nice, it was like her hands were radiators, they warmed up my whole arm.

Her hands travelled down to my cold, calloused hands and grabbed them. I looked at her chocolate brown eyes, that swam with warmth and love. She was looking at my hands. I smiled and looked back to the woods, wondering if there was anything looming in the dark.

Max's hand went back to me arm's, but they didn't stop. They went up to my shoulders and her fingers started making small circles, relaxing me.

"How do you do that?" I was still looking into the woods. The warmth coming off Max was heating my whole body up.

"Do what?" She had stood and was now leaning on my back, massaging my neck.

"How do you keep so hot?" Max's hands had made their way around my shoulders and down my chest. At this point I had to say, it was really had to keep from moaning and to just keep my breathing steady.

Ok, if you where a 14 year old guy with a beautiful 14 year old girl rubbing your chest, warming you up in the middle of a freezing cold forest, What would you do?!

"Mm, I don't know." her hands where now on my abs and her head was on my shoulder. My head rolled back onto her shoulder, exposing my neck. It was like she had been waiting for me to do that.

Max's lips brushed against my neck and I gasped. Where her lips touched there was a wave of heat radiated through me.

"You like that?" She was teasing me, trying to get me to crack. Oh god, it was working.

"Yeah," I could barley make that one word. My breathing was getting harder and quicker.

"Good, then you'll like this," Max said seductively. Her lips put butterfly kisses up and down my neck. I gulped when she kiss my pulse. I could feel her smiling against my skin.

Then Max started suck my pulse gentle, then harder and harder. I was not going to break at her games. 'But it feels so good' the little voice in the back of my mine reminded me.

Max started nipping and tugging at my pulse, trying to draw an reaction from me and she was about to get one.

I jumped up and whipped around to face her, She was surprised by my action. I pounced, knocking her to the ground.

I couldn't help it. My lips crashed into hers and a wave of burning heat coerced through my whole body, warming my limbs that were numbed by the biting cold.

For a few moments Max was startled but soon started to kiss back. I could feel her hands going around my neck and tangle into my hair. I planted one of my hands on her hip and the other one propping me up so I didn't crush her. I kissed her passionately, savouring every minute of it.

I couldn't believe that Max was doing this! After all the times she ran away she is doing this. I smiled at this thought. After around 10 minutes, our kisses became slower and more comfortable.

Soon we stopped all together. I was laying on my back and Max was laying beside me. I pulled her onto my chest and she dosed off. I was about to go to sleep myself when I remembered some thing.

I through a pine cone at Iggy's head and he woke instantly.

"WA?" he said, rubbing the sleep out of his sightless eyes.

"You're on watch," I replayed and pulled Max closer to me, heat still radiating off her body.

"Oh, Ok." he got and brushed off invisible dirt off his trousers and went on watch.

_Next morning_

The flock and I were sitting around a fire that Max made (it turns out that Max can generate heat and create and control fire) eating breakfast.

"Hey, Fang? What's that in your neck?" Gazzy asked, looking at me with his big, innocent, blue eyes. He tossed me a shiny piece of metal and I looked into it and what I saw almost made me fall over.

I had a Hickey.

_Max_ gave _me_ a Hickey!

**A/N Hey guys. I wrote this in one day...off pure boredom. My internet has been off for EVER. When I post this I will start on my other stories that I'm doing, but for now there's this. So I hope you like it.**

**Shadow Out! **


End file.
